The Knight and the Dragon’s princess
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: Dunan castle got a new member ! A young female Dragon Knight , her appearance will make everything changed in the castle . This is a story about love , friendship and Betrayal . Contain a lot of pairings but mainly FutchXOC .


**The Knight and the Dragon's princess **

**Disclaimer : **Suikoden II and all of it's character belongs to Konami , while Ethel is my Original Character , but I borrowed one character from Suikoden I to have a family relationship with her .

**Chapter 1 : The princess of the dragons

* * *

**

"This is Dunan castle ? Sounds interesting ! " I smiled as I entered the castle and trying to drag my silver dragon , Light with me .

"Wai ! It's such a big place ! I wonder , How can I met with the leader ? " I said happily as I started to wandering off , to find three people who looks like an entertainer to me .

"Excuse me , can I help you with something ? " the long haired girl asked at me , as she smiled softly

"Hello ! My name is Ethel , Ethel Levenheit ! I'm looking for this castle leader ! " I said cheerfully

"Lord Riou ? He's in the great hall with Lord Shu . " the short haired girl answered

"Thanks , could you please take care of my dragon ? Thanks !" I said as I blasted off to the great hall , when I suddenly realized and I turned back

"Eto……where is the great hall anyway ? " I asked

"Just entered the castle and took the elevator to the first floor . and just walked to the straight down from the elevator . " the short haired one answered again

"Oh thanks ! " I said , and for this time surely blasted off to the elevator

* * *

(Eilie's POV)

"Hey …… Rina , what should we do about this dragon ? " I asked my older sister

"Kinnison …… Do you know how to take care of dragon ? " Rina asked the boy who sit near to us

"I don't know , Maybe Futch knows about that . " He replied

"Futch ? Oh……I see . " Rina said , when I suddenly saw a familiar figure , heading to the conservatorium room

"FUTCH ! COME HERE FOR A SECOND ! " I yelled as loud as I can

"Hey , Eilie you're going to break everyone eardrum if you scream like that . " Futch said as he running towards me .

"Sorry , by the way Futch …… can you take care of this dragon ? A girl with grey eyes has just come in and she asked me to take care of her dragon while she's gone to meet Lord Riou . " I said

"A silver dragon , like Bright ? A girl with grey eyes ? It can't be ……Eilie take care of Bright for me too ! " Futch said as he handed me the silver baby dragon and he blasted off to the great hall .

"Hey ! How can I get to take care of two dragons at the same time ? " I yelled

* * *

"Excuse me , are you the leader of this castle ? " I asked the long haired man , since I really don't know which one is Lord Riou .

"No , I'm not …… he's the one . " the long haired man said as a boy maybe not too old from me that wears a circlet stepped next to me .

"Is there anything that I can help ? " Riou asked

"Ah ! I'm Ethel , Ethel Levenheit ! I want to ……" I said when suddenly

"NOOOO ! I WILL TAKE CARE OF HER ! " a boy entered and he grabbed me by my waist and took me off from the great hall

"I'M SORRY LORD RIOU ! " he screamed

"Hey , could you tell me what's happening ? " Riou asked

"Don't asked me , my lord …… all that I can see is Futch running like a crazy , and bring the girl away from us . " Shu replied

* * *

"Futch ? What happened ? " I asked innocently

"What are you thinking , Miss Ethel ? Are you running away from Mister Joshua ? " he asked , his face looked pale all over

"No , daddy sent me to go traveling around the world . After all , I need to go away from Dragon's den for a while . " I smiled as I patted his head , and his face flushed face looks very cute for me .

"Miss Ethel …… you should get back ! Were on a middle of the war ! You can just coming to said you want to involved in a war !" he said

"Aw……so you don't wanted me to be with you …… I really do hope Futch will miss me …… " I said as I began to crying

"Hey Futch , how dare you broke your girlfriend's heart ! " a man who looked like a bear teased Futch

"No I'm not Viktor ! " Futch yelled

"Futch you shouldn't hurt the little lady's heart …… " another man in red outfit said

"Camus ! Pleased shut up ! " Futch yelled again

"Futch ! How dare you ! " another girl with short hair said as she started to attacked Futch with her stick , and Futch as one of the dragon's knight blocked it with his spear

"Nanami ! Please everybody ! Leave me alone , with my boss's daughter ! " Futch yelled again this time in a desperate tone

"Aw…… Futch …… I really wanted to be at your side …… " I sobbed

"Okay ! I will bring you to Lord Riou ! " he said , as I suddenly hug him and knocked him to the floor

"Thanks ! I love you ! " I said , when he suddenly passed out with a face that was redder than tomato .

* * *

(Riou's POV)

"Ahem…… sorry that our meeting before has to be interrupted . I am Ethel Levenheit , the daughter of Joshua Levenheit , the leader of the dragon's knight . " the young girl said as she shaked my hand

"I'm Riou …… is there anything that I can help ? " I asked politely

"I want to join the Dunan army . I will helped you , together with my dragons Light . " she said , her eyes looks quite sure with the decision she had make .

"I …… um …… " I said as I looked to the over worried Futch , my heads started to think of a way to shooed her from this castle , since she seems to be too innocent and too weak as a fighter

"Yes ? " she asked curiously

"I challenged you to a duel ! If you can win , I'll let you joined the army ! " I said , when I see Futch slapped his forehead and Ethel smiled widely .

Did I take a wrong choice ?

"The rules of this duel is easy , the one who knocked down their enemies first is the winner ." Riou said as he pulled out his two tonfa

"Oh ? Tonfa , I see …… Is there any staff in here ? It would be unfair if I used my two edge spear . " I said as I throw my valkyrie and took the wooden rod .

"Are you ready ? Go ! " Futch as the judge began the match

Riou is pretty good with his tonfa , he can keep his pace while he attacked me …… until now the only thing that I can do is just blocking his attack . But , one thing for sure , I'm smaller and I'm a little lighter …… I can do something faster than him !

"Is that only like that ! " I said as I swiftly got on the floor and knocked him off his feet with my leg . And when he falls to the ground I put my staff on top of him in order to prevent him to escape

"I'm sorry , Riou …… I hit one of your vessel …… you can't moved for a while . " I smiled

"The winner is Ethel . " Futch said desperately

"You're a very wonderful fighter miss Ethel . I've never see someone who can knocked down their enemies with just a little movement , like what you did before . " the black haired man said as I help him to get up from the floor

"Thank you for your compliment …… " I said softly , I don't know why but my heart skipped a beat when I saw Riou's smile

"You're welcome to this army . " Riou said as he shaked my hand

"Thank you ! " I said as I smiled back at him

"Do you mind if we had a dinner in the Hai yo restaurant , to celebrate the fact that you had entered the army ? " he asked again

"I'd loved to ! " I replied as I followed him to go outside

"No ! " I can hear Futch screamed from the dojo

"Is he alright ? " Riou asked

"Futch is weird sometimes…… back on our childhood , he would always dragged me out from a battle or something …… " I said

"Then , why don't you tell me more about yours and Futch's past ? As we took our dinner ? " he said

"If you don't mind about it . " I replied

* * *

(Futch POV)

"Exactly , what happened ? " I asked

"First Ethel come and then she gets to joined this army ? " I said again

"And second Lord Riou is trying to hitting on him ? " I said again

"AWWW ! WHAT SHOULD I DO ! " I screamed when I heard Millie's voice fro outside my room

"DOCTOR HUAN ! FUTCH IS GETTING CRAZY ! " she screamed

"Huh ? I'm not crazy …… " I said as I laid on my bed , trying to get to sleep

"_Hey Futch , one day …… I promised ! I will be you wife ! " Ethel said as she used the crown of flower in her head _

"_Ethel ? What did you say ? " I asked in disbelief , when she suddenly kissed me _

"_I want to be your wife …… is that okay ? Will you promised me ? " she asked _

"_I will , I'll promised that one day …… I will be your husband . " I smiled at her _

"_Then it's a promise " she smiled _

"Huh ? Just a dream ? " I said when I realized a two pairs of grey orb staring at me

"HUWA ! " I screamed

"Futch ? It's just me . " Ethel said as she put her hair in the back of her ears

"Sorry …… What did you want ? " I asked

"Nothing…… I'm just thinking that you're might be mad at me ……" she said as she played with her index fingers

"No , I'm not …… it's just you have to known that I'm worried about you . You never involved in a war before aren't you ? " I asked , when she stared at me in a very sad gaze

"I'm older now …… I'm not the nine years old Ethel anymore . I'm thirteen years old right now . I'm know what decision that I make . " she said at me as she took off her glove , revealing a symbol on her right hand

"You don't mean it aren't you Ethel ? " I said as I realized what's that symbol actually is

"Yes…… I'm holding a true rune . the silver star rune …… " she smiled sadly at me

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**A/n **How it is ? Tell me your reaction at my story with pressing the send review button , please …… By the way I will accepted all the review , even tough it's a flame …… and tell me if you think that Ethel is kind of a mary sue ……


End file.
